1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to collapsible containers and more particularly to a handled container having a collapsible gable top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible or "knock-down" boxes are well known in the prior art teachings. The bottom structure used is not narrowly critical in dimension and can be of any desired design. The gable structure contributes to the rigidity of the box and provides extra internal volume, but must be limited in height to permit a collapsing of the roof. The angles involved in the gable are of criticality to avoid excessively awkward folding operation and to facilitate in the spring motion of the handle into the upright position. Examples of some prior art patents being U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,017,017 and 3,640,380.
In the forenoted U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,380, a gable roofed container which can be rapidly and reliably closed, opened and reclosed is disclosed. However, the container has several drawbacks which limit its utility and preclude its achieving commercial success in certain markets.
The locking tabs shown in this patent, in order to enable the structure to be locked securely, are provided with a substantial recess to receive the closure flaps 19. However, the firmness of locking is attained at the expense of ease of closing. The container also utilizes one vertical slit 26 through which the locking tabs 24 pass. The type of locking mechanism provides little support to prevent the handle 21 from a horizontal motion. This presents a critical drawback if the container is to be used for merchandise, such as bakery goods, which require total control of the horizontal orientation of the contents. In addition, any downward motion, such as may be caused while sliping ones hand through the handle, will cause the notches to slip out of the vertical slit. This is an added inconvenience as extreme care must be taken to prevent spillage and hampers the carrying of other packages.
It has long been desired to combine the aesthetic and functional advantages of a gable top or "knock-down" container with those of flat top containers, particularly the ability to stack containers or to tie several containers together for customer convenience. It is obvious, however, that the peak of the gable prevents simple stacking or tying together of boxes, due to the absence of a pair of flat surfaces.
The gable top containers of the instant invention contain a plurality of critical features which independently and/or in combination provide significant improvements and a unique structure.